


humming something

by alasercannon (wellexcuuuuuseme)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Gender Identity, let me know if theres a better way to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5549870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellexcuuuuuseme/pseuds/alasercannon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted genderfic and that is all</p><p>they talk about feelings it's all very self-indulgent so feel very free to ignore it</p><p>(( not shippy but not devoid of mild flirting because I have a hard time not seeing that between these two I'm very sorry ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	humming something

"About the- the... I mean, about." Finn was having a hard time getting his words out. He gestured vaguely, got frustrated and signed out the letters 'x e m'. 

"Oh! About gender." 

"Yes! Yes." Finn said quickly. Too quickly, he wondered? He waited a second before asking his question. "How do you- how do you know?" 

Poe blinked. That wasn't what xe was expecting him to say at all. "That isn't the first question I usually get." xe laughed. 

"Did I ask wrong? Did I ask you the wrong thing?"

"No, it's ok, it's good. It just might have been easier if you had." 

"Why would it be better for me to be mean to you?" 

Poe grinned and laughed. "No, it's good. You're good." 

"You're good, too!" Finn said quickly, "I like how you are." which made xem smile. 

"How do you know _your_ gender?" 

"Well because I have- or, because I was told--" 

"You've been told a lot of things." 

"That's true." 

It went quiet for a bit, Poe leaned back where xe was sitting, closing xer eyes and humming a minor tune, something Finn had never heard before but it sounded so comfortable.

"Poe?" 

Xe stopped humming and looked back at xer friend.

"What if when I try to think about it I don't feel particularly anything?" Finn asked with quiet concern, like his words were dangerous.

"Then you might not be particularly anything." 

"How would I know?" Finn asked, still concerned. 

"No one gets to answer that but you." xe said before resuming humming.

Finn had more questions but he couldn't get them into words so he shelved them for later. For now, be listened to Poe's tune and tried to make up where he could have heard it before.

**Author's Note:**

> I havem't even seen this movie yet I'm a fraud and a charlatan


End file.
